Chat Archives 3-25-16
Chat archive 3-25-16 Backyard Sports fanon Wikia Pups The Mechanic Backyard Sports fanon Wikia Punchcar63 Welcome to the Backyard Sports fanon Wikia chat 7:20 Pups The Mechanic Hi! 7:38 Punchcar63 Hello. Just so you should know, I finished up the rest of the "Beginning" transcript. Go check it out. 7:40 Pups The Mechanic Ok. Commented. 7:58 Punchcar63 Now. What shall we tune in next? I KNOW! Showtime The song "Showtime" is sung by Maria Luna, and Dante Robinson, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Annie Frazier, and Angela Delvecchio. Gretchen takes the lead. 8:04 Pups The Mechanic Ok. The theme for the song is what? 8:06 Punchcar63 What do you mean the theme? :/ Oh. Soccer, silly. :p 8:06 Pups The Mechanic Not what I was asking. I'll explain. 8:07 Punchcar63 Please, do. I am confused. 8:07 Pups The Mechanic The pro search was looking for pros. 8:07 Punchcar63 :/ 8:07 Pups The Mechanic What is the story behind this? 8:07 Punchcar63 I do not mean to be rude, but can you please explain more? 8:07 Pups The Mechanic * Pups The Mechanic facepaws. 5 minutes to the show was a countdown and prep for the show, is showtime playing soccer? 8:09 Punchcar63 Exactly. 8:10 Pups The Mechanic That's what I wanted to kinw, Thanks! *Know. 8:10 Punchcar63 Well, it's also for the show itself. 8:10 Pups The Mechanic Right. 8:10 Punchcar63 Once again, The song "Showtime" is sung by Maria Luna, and Dante Robinson, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Annie Frazier, and Angela Delvecchio. Gretchen takes the lead. 8:10 Pups The Mechanic Right. I don't intend to be a smartass, but I could just scroll up. No foul language intended. 8:15 Punchcar63 Ok. I understand about your intention. And yes, you may scroll up. What for though? 8:31 Pups The Mechanic ? 8:32 Punchcar63 ? :/ 8:32 Pups The Mechanic Though? 8:32 Punchcar63 Nevermind. Just scroll up. 8:32 Pups The Mechanic Ok, done! I'll archive chat. 8:35 Punchcar63 Now can we get started on this new song's lyrics? 8:35 Pups The Mechanic Ok. 8:37 Punchcar63 Great. You start. You have 10 minutes. 8:49 Pups The Mechanic Gretchen: It's showtime! We're on the set soon! Maria and Pups: Let's do this! How was that? 8:52 Punchcar63 Nice, but did you read the description? It should go like this. Gretchen: It's showtime! We're on the set soon! Dante, Maria, Angela, and Annie: Let's do this! 8:53 Pups The Mechanic * Pups The Mechanic facepaws. 8:53 Punchcar63 Remember, it's sung by Maria Luna, and Dante Robinson, Gretchen Hasselhoff, Annie Frazier, and Angela Delvecchio. 8:53 Pups The Mechanic I'm having problems outside of chat. 8:53 Punchcar63 Really? What problems? 8:53 Pups The Mechanic You don't want to know. 8:54 Punchcar63 Oh. Let me copy and paste what we got as our intro. 8:54 Pups The Mechanic Ok. 8:55 Punchcar63 I did that. Now I will make the chorus. Gretchen: It's time for the show, if you know what I mean. Other 4: We've finally cranked up our tune machine! Gretchen: It's time for soccer! Here we go! All: Let's get in the game! On with the show! How's that? 8:58 Pups The Mechanic Good!